Keeps Me Driving On
by RavenRoth33
Summary: Hiei has to go to war with kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kagome is devastated. During these 3 months kagome's father realizes how proud he is of his son and tells him in a letter from home.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the song "Letters From Home" by John Michael Montgomery. Or the two names Aelita, and Ulrich.

_This is a letter_

**This is the song**

This is the story

Title: Keeps me driving on.

"Do you really have to go Hiei?" Asked a 20 year old girl. Hiei, who had just received a letter from the army national guard saying he was being sent to demon world to fight in war. Hiei's friends, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had all gotten the same letter, and they were all saying their goodbyes.

"Yes Kagome I do have to go. I will be home as soon as I can and we can start our family." Hiei said hugging the girl, who was his wife/mate.

"Please be careful Hiei. I don't know what I'll do without you." Kagome cried as Hiei hugged her.

"I promise. But it's time for me to go. I love you Kagome, You'll always be in my thoughts." Hiei said as he hugged her. Kagome received a kiss, and hiei let her go and picked up his bags and got on the bus. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara did the same. The bus drove off and kagome fell to her knees crying for hiei.

Kagome's mother, Kisa ran over to her to quiet her daughter. "Kagome, you mustn't fall apart right here. Hiei can still see you. You don't want him to see you like this. Hiei will be ok." Kisa stated. Kagome got up and ran to her room, and barley talked to anyone.

(3 Months later)

Kisa, Kagome's mother was sitting at her desk with a pen and paper. She was writing a letter to her son-in- law. Kagome hadn't talked to anyone, she was so upset. Kisa wanted hiei to come home soon, but he wouldn't be home until the war was over. Hiei had sent one letter, not a long one, he had sent a letter stating the soldiers could send and revive letters and packages.

_Dear Hiei,_

_I hope you get this letter in full health. We are suffering from non-stop rain. It's been going on the last few days, on and off. Nothing has changed since you left. Kagome's father, has been so quiet lately, I'm sure he didn't mean to miss saying goodbye to you. He misses you all the same as we do. I sent some cookies for you and the boys when you get a free chance; I hope they didn't go bad. Good luck Hiei, when you come home, we'll have a big party for you in your honor._ _Tell your friends I send them my best._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Mom_

'**_Dear son, it's all most June. I hope this letter catches up with you and finds you well. It's been dry but their calling for rain. Everything's the same old same in Johnsonville. You're stubborn old, daddy ain't said to much, but I'm sure you know he sends his love.' _And she goes on in a letter from home.**

(Demon world)

It was break time in the barracks, and the soldiers were receiving letters and packages from family. Hiei sat down with the package from Kisa. He opened the letter and read it to himself.

"Hiei, who's it from?" Asked a soldier, his friend Kurama. Hiei read the letter to his friends.

"Kisa sends her best to all of us." Hiei said and kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing at the way hiei had said that. Hiei opened up the cookies and smelled them.

"Hiei, don't hog them all!" Yelled Kuwabara. Hiei smiled, and handed them the cookies.

**I hold it up and show my buddies like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy and they all laugh like there's something funny bout the way I talk when I say "Momma sends her best, ya'll." I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun, and get back to work and it keeps me driving on waiting on, Letters from home.**

(Kagome's house)

Kagome tossed and turned in her and hiei's bed. She couldn't sleep after hearing what the news reporter said. He had said that 10 men had died from a car bombing. Kagome was relieved to see that Hiei and the other 3 boys weren't in it. She was afraid that his or their names could be the next ones that are engraved on a rock for remembrance. Kagome decided to write him a letter.

_My dearest Hiei,_

_It's about 5am where I am. The sun came out yesterday and it gave me hope that you're alright. I miss you so much. I havn't been able to sleep at night, wondering where you are and what's going on. My mom has finally discovered that we're married/mated. I heard the news reporter say ten men died in the line of duty, due to a car bomb. I was relieved to hear you, and the others weren't in it. I'm alright, I'm just missing you. He's me kissing your sweet lips. Just know that I'll wait for you to come back into my arms, until my last breath leaves me body. XOXOXOXOXO._

_All the love in my heart,_

_Kagome_

_**'My dearest love,**_

**_It's almost dawn. I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be. I saw your momma and I showed her the ring. The man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep. I'll be alright. I'm just missing you. And this is me kissing you. XX's and OO's.'_ In a letter from home.**

(Demon World)

"MAIL CALL! Hiei Jaganishi!" Yelled the mail carrier. Handing Hiei his letter, he sat down and read it. Hiei could tell it was from Kagome from the sweet toasted vanilla sent coming from the envelope. He missed her so much, and it hurt knowing he wouldn't get to go home for a while.

"Yo Hiei, Is that letter from Kagome's mom again?" Called Yusuke.

"No, It's from Kagome." Hiei said.

"Ooh really…Did she call you hunny, or sugar?" Asked Yusuke being a pain.

"Yeah, What of it?" Hiei asked glaring at him. Yusuke laughed, and it basically said he was doomed. Hiei took out his picture of kagome and held it close. Hiei picked up the letter and began to ready. Hiei was imaging her while she wrote the letter. Hiei missed her a lot, and knew that very soon he'd be in her arms again.

**I hold it up and show my buddies like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy and they all laugh 'cause she calls me honey and they take it hard 'cause I don't read the good parts. I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun, and get back to work and it keeps me driving on, waiting on letters from home.**

(Kagome's house)

In the middle of the night, a man about in his 50's was awake in his house. He was sitting in the kitchen writing a letter to someone. He didn't know exactly what to write to him. The man looked at a picture that was taken by his daughter of him and the person he was writing to. The man looked away and realized he might never see this boy again so he wrote:

_Dear son,_

_How's it going? I hope you are well. I didn't write this for small talk, there's something I've always wanted to tell you. I'm aware I havn't written in the last 3 months, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to say goodbye to you. I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to tell you this, No matter if you come home or not. Know that you've always made me proud. Come home soon, we all miss you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_**'Dear son,**_

_**I know I ain't written. Sitting here tonight alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me that I might not have said it so I'll say it now. Son, you make me proud.'**_

(Demon world)

Hiei was taking a small break when he got called up for a letter. It looked like it had been through hell, and all sorts of wars. Hiei opened the letter when his 3 friends walked up. "Who's it from?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, there's no return address." Hiei said.

"That's weird. Read it, and find out." Yusuke asked.

"I'm about to." Hiei said. Hiei read the letter, when he was done he didn't hold a look of his longing love or happiness from small talk. Hiei did something he hadn't done since his wife had gotten hurt, and almost died, Hiei cried. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara didn't laugh at anything from the letter. They all knew when a soldier cries, there's nothing to laugh about. Hiei was about to put it away, when a picture slipped out. Hiei picked it up and saw it was the picture kagome had take of him and her father. They all heard a loud bang and hiei knew it was time to go back.

**I hold it up and show my buddies like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs 'cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries, and I just wipe my eyes. I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun and get back to work, and it keeps me driving on, waiting on, letters from home. **

(Kagome's house)

Kagome and her mom were talking when a letter arrived for her father. Her father didn't know who it was from, there was no return address, so he opened it and read it.

_Dear dad,_

_I'm glad you wrote to me. I'm glad I make you proud. Now I have something for you, and it will make you all smile. Go to the backyard, with everyone else. _

_Love your son,_

_Hiei_

Kagome's dad was interested so he gathered his family and they went to the backyard. When they got there they were already smiling. There standing in the sunlight was none other than…

"HIEI!" Kagome yelled running into his arms.

"Did you miss me?" Hiei asked hugging her.

"Yes." Kagome said and he kissed her.

"You make me proud son. How did you manage to come home UN hurt?" Asked kagome's father, Haru.

"The letters from home. Whenever I'm away, just send me letters from home." Hiei answered. Kagome kissed him, her mother hugged him, and her father shook his hand then hugged him. And for the rest of the night they all partied in hiei and his friends honor.

"Oh and Hiei…" Kagome started.

"Yes my love." Hiei answered.

"I'm Pregnant." Kagome said excitedly.

"You are? Is it true, I'm going to be…" Hiei started.

"You're going to be a father." Kagome said. Hiei wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you so much kagome." Hiei said.

"I love you to." Kagome said. Then the rest of the night was partying. 6 months later kagome gave birth to a baby boy, and a baby girl, named Aelita Jaganishi and Ulrich Jaganishi and they lived happily ever after, as a family.


End file.
